


Animals

by DarleneWhite



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarleneWhite/pseuds/DarleneWhite





	Animals

白宇自认不是一个耽于情欲的人，从前单身二十多年的日子里虽然也有过自己解决的时候，但是他一向克制。后来认识了朱一龙，两人上床的次数也不频繁。一来是因为工作忙，并不能经常守在一起，二来，他宁可和朱一龙耳鬓厮磨腻腻歪歪的说着情话，倒不是一定要酣畅淋漓的干上一次才能一解相思。不过，白宇想，正是由于自己平时的禁欲，现在才希望失去理智，仅凭着体内残存的兽性狠狠来一发吧。  
人是一种高级动物。高级，体现在人具有复杂的情感，具有复杂的思想，分得清对错，辨得清是非。可是人类总在解释“高级”这个词汇，反倒忘记了这个词本身是个形容词，定语，用来修饰后面的名词，主语。  
动物。  
有这样一个主语，前面的形容词定语就总有失效的时候。动物是具有最原始的欲望的，这样的欲望与生俱来，和天地共存，同生命一起生长。从前只是一些星星之火，但是终究会成燎原之势。当一个动物面对自己心中所爱之时，难免会引起心中的欲望，普通动物尚且如此，人类这种自认为高级的动物又岂能逃脱。拥有这样的欲望，其实只是想在对方的身上烙下自己的印记，留下自己的气味。向世人昭显自己的所有权。  
当白宇跪在朱一龙面前之时，他的脑子里只闪过这样的一个念头，然后就抛开了人类作为一个高级动物该拥有的克制与理智，故意只保留了人性中最原始的兽性部分。白宇熟练的解开朱一龙的腰带搭扣，双手扶在朱一龙的腰间，轻轻推了他一下，成功使得朱一龙站立不稳靠在了门后板上。白宇抬起头，朝着朱一龙露出一个诱惑的笑容，带着眼角眉梢的媚意，微微张开两片红润饱满的嘴唇，贴在朱一龙裤子的拉链上。粉红的舌头露出一个尖，把拉链卷着勾进唇齿之间，轻轻咬住，向下拉扯，毫不费力的就解开了朱一龙牛仔裤的拉链。这样的熟练程度简直把朱一龙吓了一跳，没忍住就惊喊出声：“小白别——”  
第四个字直接被站起身的白宇吞咽进了自己的肚子里，然后被胃液消化殆尽。白宇凑过去，用自己丰润的双唇在朱一龙的两片薄唇上摩挲，微微探出的舌尖带着唇齿间的温热，一点一点扫出朱一龙的唇形，最后在嘴角微微用力，成功撬开一个口子，探进朱一龙的口腔内。两人就这么站在门后板的位置上，额头相抵，鼻尖相贴，任由四片唇瓣间的温度节节蹿升。白宇的舌尖就像一条灵巧的小蛇，在朱一龙的唇齿之后灵活的游走，留恋牙尖，滑过牙根，最后到达舌根，然后和朱一龙纠缠在一起。朱一龙被他亲的迷迷糊糊，已经不甚清醒，只知道自己尝到了日思夜想的味道，如此甘美，难以自拔。他放松下来，由得白宇在他嘴间讨得几分情意，不会拒绝，反过来也乐得再与他多亲近一些。  
浅尝之后是无法辄止的，因为彼此的味道太过思念，已经流淌在血液里，游走全身。朱一龙和白宇唇舌交缠，用自己的嘴唇去轻咬白宇的下唇。他不舍得用牙齿，怕白宇觉得疼，就只用柔软的双唇把白宇的唇肉压在其间。这样的感觉反而更加暧昧，让两人本就没剩多少的人性更丢了几分。朱一龙伸出双手，无意识的扶在白宇腰间，反被白宇一把揪住，顺势在白宇的腰上环了个圆满。白宇一边黏黏腻腻的吻着朱一龙，一边伸出左手垫在朱一龙腰后，右手则灵巧的脱下朱一龙的牛仔裤，食指在内裤的边缘划过，轻轻一拉就探进去，在朱一龙的性器上缓缓抚摸起来。这个动作遭到了朱一龙的抗拒，真可惜他身后是门板身前是白宇，早已无处可逃，只得微微挣扎，却被白宇咬在耳垂上，柔软的舌尖划过耳垂，顺着耳廓舔进去，又带进几分色情，是白宇的声音：“哥哥，你硬了。我帮你吸出来好不好？”  
不等朱一龙回答，白宇复又蹲下去，用牙齿咬住内裤边缘，向下一扯，露出了爱人的性器来，半硬起来的阴茎险险打在白宇的脸上。白宇笑了，探出一点舌尖，顺着龟头向下舔去，然后毫不意外的听见朱一龙倒抽气的声音。白宇没起身，却抬起眼，瞳仁里是藏不住的情欲，媚眼如丝，直直落在朱一龙的瞳孔中。朱一龙看着白宇微红的眼角，刚想开口，却被白宇用一根手指头竖着抵在了双唇上：“哥哥别叫出来，会把别人勾来的。”  
其实不用白宇说什么，朱一龙也不会开口的。不是因为顾忌，而是因为他已经被白宇舔得无法开口了，一张嘴全是黏腻的低喘声，根本压不住，索性闭嘴。朱一龙背靠着门板，只觉得腿软有些使不上力气，下身被包裹在温热之中却又被放出来。然后就有灵巧的舌尖顺着龟头划过柱身，在囊袋上画了个圈，又顺着柱身回来，在龟头上打着转。白宇小心的用双唇包裹好自己的牙齿，以免伤到朱一龙，腾出一只手，扶着朱一龙的阴茎，让龟头在自己微微卷起的舌面上轻轻地来回摩擦。手上也没停着，在朱一龙的阴茎根部轻轻套弄，纤细的指尖有意无意的划过囊袋，又在褶皱上微微骚弄，成功引得自己口中的性器又硬起来几分。白宇感觉到了爱人的变化，抬眼看他，发现朱一龙已经满面通红，烧的两个耳朵尖都是滚烫滚烫的，却还死死咬着下唇不让自己出声，眼神里可都是情欲的迷离，理智什么的早就烧光了，白宇笑笑，退出来，又用双唇将自己的牙齿藏好，然后把朱一龙的整根都含进了口中，开始快速套弄。有几次还用舌尖包住龟头打着圈的磨，就好像是小时候吃棒棒糖那样。没等朱一龙反应过来，又把他全部含进去，龟头抵到了喉头的软肉，弄得朱一龙浑身一个机灵，差一点射出来，却被白宇坏心眼的用手指堵住了出口。“小白你……别，别这样，让我出来。”  
“不嘛，哥哥。”白宇一只手堵着他，另一只手拉过朱一龙的手，隔着裤子覆在自己的性器上。“哥哥你摸一摸我好不好？”  
朱一龙被白宇牵着，摸到白宇的阴茎。即便隔着裤子也能感觉到膨胀。他下意识要缩回手，却被白宇一使劲儿，按在那儿：“哥哥你知道吗，我改主意了。咱们两个一起好不好？我把你干的射出来，我们一起好不好？”  
朱一龙微微抬头看着白宇，看见他眼里燃烧着的火焰，只觉得后穴里开始蔓延一种空虚。而大脑里人类原始基因里的兽性也咆哮着冲过来，铺天盖地的，立刻淹没了一切。  
“小白，操我。”  
“让我只用后面就射出来。“

 

 

 

 

情到浓时自然是什么都顾不得的。尤其是当朱一龙说出那句“小白，操我”的时候，白宇就知道，今天不狠狠来一次是收不住的。朱一龙一向保守，即使是在情爱事上也少有放得开的时候，大多是被白宇顶弄的狠了，才会贴在他的耳边轻轻求他轻点。主动求欢是很少的事情。可是眼下，朱一龙被白宇按在门后板上，身后是白宇滚烫的胸膛。下身的裤子早就丢到一边去了，一根微凉的手指正浅浅刺戳着后穴，慢慢挑起这场烈火。  
白宇从衣兜里拿出早就备上的润滑液，倒了一点在手心里，用自己的温度融化了，才用指尖挑起一些往爱人的身后送去。白宇只觉得里面的温度更高一些，顺着自己的指尖烫进心里。他另一只手也没闲着，绕到朱一龙的身前，从衬衣下摆钻进去，成功的找寻到胸前的敏感点，轻轻揉弄。这样的上下夹击让朱一龙有些受不住，睁大了湿漉漉的双眼，带着几分祈求和无辜看向白宇：“小白你别……慢一点。”  
“哥哥是让我快一点吗？”白宇坏笑着，加大了手上的力度，揉搓着朱一龙的乳头，后穴里也更加使力了一些，指尖扫过内壁，温热而紧致，甚至都能探寻到几丝柔软细腻的褶皱，在柔软的进出之间开始蔓延出淅淅沥沥的水声。白宇当然知道朱一龙是想让他稍微慢一些，但是刚才他是故意误解朱一龙的意思的。这会儿的朱一龙已经没什么心思去阻止白宇不断加快的速度了，他微张了双唇，侧过头去寻找什么，然后心满意足的尝到了属于白宇的柔软。若即若离之间，只能听见微微的水声和自己情动的低喘。“小白……"  
白宇凑过去，依然黏黏腻腻的和朱一龙接吻，手底下可没停，却又加了一根手指，双指交缠着在朱一龙的身下快速进出，在里面开开合合，模仿着做爱时的样子，搅得朱一龙的后穴里又泛滥出几许潮湿，顺着白宇的手指缓慢流到白宇的手腕上，然后也沾湿了自己腿根的嫩肉。灵活的指尖游走在滚烫的内壁，偶尔又似有似无的扫过里面的敏感点，毫不意外的能听到朱一龙陡然拔高的呻吟声，带着十足的媚意，尾音婉转撩人却又被强行压下去，直勾的白宇的性器又硬起来几分，恨不能立刻脱了裤子操进去，体会爱人的温度。  
可是白宇不舍得。扩张还没做好，贸然做爱只能伤着朱一龙。白宇又添进一根手指，三指同时在朱一龙的后穴里打着转，身前那只手也没停下，倒是换了另一边的乳头玩弄。白宇在朱一龙的唇上舔了一口，微微向回缩，含住他的耳垂吮吸着，又依次吻过他的耳根和耳后，向着脖颈滑去。这样的上下其手让朱一龙觉得很不适应，可是更多的是前所未有的激情。他头一次觉得自己不想再等着了，于是微微回头，向白宇求欢：“小白，你进来。进来好不好？”  
“靠。”白宇骂了一句脏话，也顾不得扩张的事情了，抽出自己的手指，解开裤子，用自己滚烫的性器蹭在朱一龙的臀缝间，双手在他丰盈的臀肉上狠狠抓了一把，哑着嗓子命令他：“自己掰开。”朱一龙先扭着身子向白宇讨要了一个深吻，才羞红着脸，腰身微微下沉，双手放在身后，掰开臀瓣，在爱人面前暴露自己骨子里的欲望。承载着两人欢爱的后穴此时正微微开合，泛着粉嫩的浅红色，先前填进去的润滑液在穴口堆积了一点，些微泛着泡沫。如此艳丽淫糜的景色放在白宇眼里，让他什么都不想了，双手扶着朱一龙的腰，狠狠顶了进去。  
进去的一瞬间，两个人都发出一声低吟，带着满足的叹喟。不论经过多少次的情爱，朱一龙的里面永远都那么烫，那么紧，牢牢地吸附着白宇的性器，不断往里面吞咽着。白宇伸手把朱一龙搂在自己身前，下身大动起来，就像打桩机一样，一下一下，又准又狠的顶在朱一龙的敏感点上。摩擦之间带出的液体顺着两人的交合处慢慢流下，越来越多，沾湿了朱一龙的臀瓣，也沾湿了白宇的囊袋。朱一龙终于放弃压抑自己，张着嘴叫出声来，一递一声的呻吟着，间或带着几分哭音，随着白宇一次一次的操弄，打在白宇的心尖上。眼角眉梢也布满了妩媚的泪水，顺着锋利的下颌线滑落，最后被白宇凑过去舔进唇舌之间。  
“哥哥，你里面真舒服，好烫，好紧。”说着，白宇还狠狠往里面顶了两下，龟头顺着内壁划过敏感点，又压着那里打着转，操的朱一龙在情欲的巅峰上摇摇欲坠。他张着嘴，却因为太过情动而无法再出声，只能侧过头用眼角看着白宇，嘴里嗫嚅着“小白”，下身却失了控制一样的向白宇的阴茎上撞，故意把敏感点一次一次的向龟头上送去。囊袋和臀肉碰撞的声音缠绕在这个逼仄的空间内，听的无比清晰。啪，啪，啪，一声又一声。两人就像是最原始而又未开化的动物一样，不知道如何以优美的语句去表达心中的爱意，只能用这样兽性的方式来告诉对方，别走，我需要你。朱一龙被白宇操干的人事不知，只觉得体内的阴茎硕大而滚烫，一下一下的碾过自己最需要被抚慰的地方，直到自己眼前闪过一道白光，他才发现，自己没碰前面就射了出来，就像白宇一开始说的那样。紧接着就感觉到被白宇狠狠勒进了怀里，体内深埋的性器快速跳动，温凉的精液抵着自己的敏感点喷洒而出，填满自己的后穴。


End file.
